North Vision Song Contest 31
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = |winner = |pre = 30 |nex = 32 | Green = | Green SA = Y | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y | Blue = |semi = }}North Vision Song Contest 31, often referred to as NVSC 31, will be the thirty-first edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The contest is expected to take place in Norway, after the country won the 30th edition. Fifty-one countries have confirmed their participation. __TOC__ Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Lillehammer City Hall on the 3rd of February 2019, hosted by Kåre Magnus Bergh and Heidi Ruud Ellingsen. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. Twenty countries will participate in both semi-finals, respectively. From each semi-final, ten countries will join the "Big 6" in the final, where a total of twenty-six countries will participate. The thirty-seven semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place and cultural similarities. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating countries Returning artists KAZKA and Lxandra return to represent Ukraine and Finland respectively, after having done so in the twenty-fifth edition with "Plakala" and "Dig Deep". Dara returns to compete for Bulgaria, having previously achieved a victory in the twenty-first edition with "K'vo ne chu". Fallgrapp returns to take part for Slovakia, after representing the former in the twenty-sixth edition along with Juraj Benetin with "Dym". Besa returns to represent Albania after nineteen editions, previously taking part for the country in the twelfth edition with "Mbretëreshë". Pre-qualification Round Semi-finalists Finalists Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the North Vision Song Contest * : On 21 January 2020, it was announced that Egypt will not be in the North Vision Song Contest until further notice due to the low interest within the country and the broadcaster to compete. * : On 31 December 2019, the Faroese national broadcaster officially announced their withdrawal from the thirty-first edition, stating financial issues and low viewing figures due to poor results of the country as reasons. A future return was not ruled out by the broadcaster. * : On 15 January 2020, the French national broadcaster officially announced their withdrawal from the thirty-first edition, the reason for this decision is unsatisfactory results and a crisis in relations between the national broadcaster and the HoD. * : On 20 January 2020, the Israeli national broadcaster announced a potential withdrawal due to internal issues that must be resolved first. On 1 February 2020, Israel officially announced their withdrawal from the contest. * : On 2 February 2020, the Tunisian national broadcaster announced their withdrawal from the edition "in order to recalibrate" after the reformations across multiple Arab delegations. A return in the next edition was stated as being "extremely likely". External links *Forum Category:Editions